Taken By Surprise
by PirateKing81
Summary: Everything is well on the Merry Go. Luffy's being an idiot, Sanji and Zoro are fighting....but what happenes when their fighting, becomes a relationship? ok it's a sucky summary, but it's all I could think of right now. *still in the writing process*
1. Chapter 1

Taken by Surprise

((A/N: Ok..this is my first story, so I'd like some reviews to see how it goes...))

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 1:**

Outside, the sun just started to rise, sending very small rays of sunlight through the boys' quarters of the Going Merry. Sanji woke up to get started on breakfast. He groaned as he rolled out of his hammock, avoiding stepping on the swordsman sleeping below him. The blonde gently rubbed his forehead as he sleepily walked to the kitchen. But paused briefly as he heard their Captain mumbling something about meat in his sleep. Sanji glanced back, knowing no one would be up at this time, but he was sure he heard somethin. Maybe it was one of those stupid idiots sleep-talking. He stretched, cracking his back, got out some ingredients and all that stuff, and started making breakfast. As he shut the door Luffy turned over, still rambling about meat. Meanwhile Chopper's blue nose twitched some, the scent of food cooking having reached it and he mumbled "smells great" under his breath. Sanji continued to cook breakfast, taking out a cigarette to smoke while he cooked.

Back in the men's cabin Zoro was having a vivid dream of his fight with Kuina when he heard a distinct mumble of meat. Sanji finally finished making all sorts of breakfast foods, and set them out on the table. He put his cigarette out, tossed it in the trash, and headed to the boys' quarters, giving each boy a small kick to the ass (but a light nudge to Chopper) to wake them up. "Oi. Breakfast is done," he muttered. Chopper opened his eyes and smiled at Sanji, then nodded. "I smelt it, Sanji. Even in my dreams," he said with a small giggle, before he jumped down from the couch that was there, and he headed for the kitchen. Usopp did not hesitate. He woke up and started for the kitchen before the two with the large appetites wakes up.

Zoro distinctly awake from the meat noise hurried to get up before Luffy realized anything. Luffy started to smell the breakfast and stenches his arm to the end of Choppers horn. then sproings off "MEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" the call came from down the hall, by the Captain. Sanji shook his head to his crewmembers and went to the kitchen to make sure there's still food there.

"Hey! Luffy!" Chopper whined managed to push Luffy away, before he went to sit down at the table, gathering himself some food. Usopp was already in the kitchen, eating like any normal person would. He was very cautious, too. He didn't need anyone, especially Luffy, stealing from his plate. Luffy hurried to the table grabbing everything in sight. Zoro grouched, from the Men's cabin seeing as all the guys are up he might as well, too. He knew that he would have to go out training soon.

Sanji grabbed himself an untouched plate of food and leaned against the wall in the kitchen, watching the guys eat...well, except one, which was Zoro. He huffed and looked to the door, swearing he'll kick the shit out of that marimo head if he thinks he's skipping a meal. "Luffy, cut it out! leave some food for us, dammit!" Chopper shouted from across the table. He whined again and looked back at Sanji, seeing an angry look in the chef's eye. Usopp let out a slight growl at Luffy as he grabbed everything, but his plate since he guarded it well, and he finished his food.

"Yeah. Cut it out, Luffy," he said. Being himself, Luffy ignored all of the others comments and continued inhaling food. Zoro, stretched still feeling tired but knowing he could sleep again while they were sailing, or otherwise doing nothing. He went out into the kitchen ignoring the evil glare given by Sanji and grabbed what little food was left.

"Usopp, do something! Make him stop!" Chopper whined as he tugged on his friend's arm. Usopp reached into his pocket and snuck one of those Tabasco stars of his into the food Luffy was shoveling down his mouth. Sanji's glare died down as Zoro got food, and he scanned what little food Zoro grabbed, seeing it really wasn't enough to fill the swordsman up, so he quietly planned to make more once everyone was out of the kitchen.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!" (a/n: hot….with a really long 'O') luffy yelled after being hit with a Tabasco star. He pushed Sanji out of the way to get to the sink, stuck his head under the faucet, and tried to get the coldest water possible. Zoro ignored his food while watching the hilarious acts of their Captain. Sanji blinked, sort of out of it, before realizing he was 'pushed' and he snapped at Luffy.

"Watch it!"he said. Then he looked to Zoro, and then towards the floor, planning something. Chopper and Usopp were in fits of laughter at the table. Once Luffy's stomach was filled with water and was bloated he said, "MIZU LUFFY!" and then made a spout fountain from his mouth. Everyone just kept laughing and laughing. Sanji looked up at Luffy and couldn't help letting out that laugh of his. He shook his head and nudged Luffy away from the sink, so he could clean his dishes. Usopp got up with his and Chopper's plates and went over to the sink to help Sanji clean the dishes, still chuckling at Luffy's antics. Chopper pounded his hooves on the table, continuing to laugh at Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 2:**

Once Luffy had deflated he exclaimed, "OK! now that I'm full, let's go on an Adventure...WHO'S WITH ME?!?!?!?!?" Zoro, after recovering from Luffy's antics and not eating anything, and said "Sorry captain….i've got training" and left to go find his heavy weights. Sanji looked to Zoro, then at the untouched food. He kept a long hard stare on that, too. Sanji was no fan of wasting food. At all.

"Aren't you going to eat, Zoro?" Chopper asked, having also noticed the swordsman didn't eat. Usopp looked up at Sanji, following the blonde's gaze to the untouched food, and he looked to Zoro.

"Yeah, you should eat." He said and looked to Luffy. "Umm...sure. We need to see if we're at an island yet."

"YOSH!!!!! let's go Usopp!" Luffy cheered and with that rushed out to his normal head spot on the boat.

"Look i'm already late for training and eating now would just slow me down." Zoro replied to chopper. "And as for you Cheesehead, just give it to Luffy, i'm sure he won't mind." and with that left.

Usopp followed Luffy outside and leaned against the railing. Chopper frowned and grabbed the plates of untouched food and ate it himself, then cleaned the dishes. "I'm sure he'll eat lunch, Sanji..." he said to the blonde before, leaving the kitchen, leaving him alone. Sanji snapped out of his state and had nodded to Chopper. Then he went back to the fridge, getting out more stuff to cook, knowing exactly what food Zoro likes best, so he'll cook that. "Hey Usopp, go ask Nami where the log pose is pointing and we can go there...AND BUY MEAT!" Jeered Luffy….always thinking about his favorite food……or some very close friends he had left behind.

"Aye, captain." And Usopp headed inside to go talk to Nami.

Zoro still looked around for his insanely heavy weights and with having no luck decided to practice with his swords if he should ever see Mihawk again……which he would have to sometime. Chopper went out onto the deck and jumped up on the small shelf-thing deck above it, stealing an tangerine from one of Nami's trees. Luffy with his keen sense of food stretched over to Chopper. "hey whatcha got there?" looked at the tangerine 'Ohhhhh, don't let Nami see you with that."

"Don't let Nami see what?" Nami intruded after Usopp had returned. "CHOPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????" got out her old bo staff and hit chopper several times. "OW! Nami! I just wanted one!" he whimpered, rubbing his head, with big tears forming in his eyes. Usopp was back up on deck. "Nami, stop being so selfish...why don't you share the tangerines..." he said. "without charging us," he added.

"Geez Nami, why do you have to be like that?"

"you know what these tangerines mean to me...SANJI!!!!!!!" hoping he would beat them up for her.

Sanji finished cooking, grabbed up the three plates, balancing one on his head as he headed up to the deck, easily avoiding Usopp and he went over to Zoro.

"Oi, marimo head," he said, not using his angry, or sharp tone, but an easy, gentle one. "Shit," Zoro said as he was beginning. "Why do you always have to interrupt me. I have to train, I have to be Mihawk. and if you're the one who'll stop me from doing that...I'll kill you." And his voice ended in an icy tome, meaning every word he said. Sanji stared at Zoro in silence, before setting the three plates of food down. "Just because you HAVE one doesn't mean you have to be one..." he said and just left Zoro. "Hmph, fine..." Zoro yelled back. then he realized what was on the plates; his three favorite foods..."but why?" he wondered to himself.

Sanji bit his bottom lip, having been using some of Nami's tangerines for some food without telling her and he looked away from Nami, so not to be seduced into beating up his comrads. Especially Chopper. "Hai, I will, Nami-swan. Later..." he would lie through his teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" luffy screamed and ran away not wanting to be kicked by sanji. They hurt like Hell.

"Thank-you Sanji-kun." And Nami kissed his cheek, but once he got away from her he wiped his cheek

After all of the tangerine business was taken care of Zoro pulled sanji away. "Alright, what's with you and making everything i like?" He blinked, now looking into Zoro's eyes. "You didn't eat breakfast. I don't want anyone starving on this ship," he said. "And I know you wouldn't turn down your favorite food if I cooked it for you."

"...damn" He said under his breath. he didn't want to admit that he was starving or that his favorite food made him 'weak' but did directly say to sanji "thank-you." and walked away. Sanji smiled, watching Zoro walk away. "You're welcome." He took out a cigarette, lit it and leaned against a wall, smoking, not at all going to beat Luffy, Usopp, or Chopper up.


	3. Chapter 3

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 3:**

Chopper spotted Zoro and waved over to him, now looking cautious. Usopp returned to the deck and sat down next to the mast. Soon enough came a bouncing Luffy.

"hey Usopp where do you think we should go today?" He asked.

"Well Luffy, if you heard what i had said, there's a nearby island to the northeast from here we could probably get there by tomorrow."

"YEAAAAAAAH LET'S GO THERE!!!!!!!" He yelled with excitement bursting through him. Usopp winced at Luffy's loudness.

"Yeaah, you can't be loud there. What if there's a Marine base? We don't need to go there just to get chased back on the boat."

"I don't care about the stupid Marines, i can kick their butt any day. I beat up that Croc. didn't I?" Luffy boasted.

"yeah yeah, we were all there, remember?" Nami said annoyed. "We don't need to be chased today. especially when you have that high bounty..."

Luffy did what would probably be the most appropriate….knowing Luffy that is. He stuck out his tongue and lowered his eyelid. Sanji leaned his back against the railing and stared up at the clouds, closing his eyes.

Chopper got closer to Zoro, looked to Nami, quickly, then ran and 'hid behind' Zoro. "Protect me." Zoro glanced oddly at chopper "...Protect you from what?" then noticed sanji just spacing off. "From Nami. And Sanji. She told him to beat us up," Chopper whined. Usopp sniggered at Luffy's action but had to agree with Nami.

"Yeah, Luffy. Can you stay low for a while? Please? I think Sanji has to go food-shopping cuz you keep eating too much." Sanji just kept his eyes closed, unaware Usopp is talking about him….or anyone watching him. "YAAAAAAAY!!!! SANJI'S GOING MEAT SHOPPING!!!!!!!" Luffy exclaimed, unaware that he couldn't leave the ship. "Luffy can you PLEASE calm down...you're giving me a headache." Nami went back to tend her tangerines. "He's not only going to go meat-shopping. He'll go get some fruits, vegetables, poultry, and fish, too..." Usopp added.

"BUT HE'S STILL GETTING MEEEEEEEAAAAAAT!!!!" luffy still exclaimed.

"OK THAT'S IT!!!!!" Nami got out her bo staff and started whacking Luffy over the head.

Chopper just continued to 'hide behind' Zoro, using him as a shield.

Zoro ignored chopper for the moment wondering about Sanji., who had wandered over to the other side of the Merry Go for a quieter place to think.

"You know that doesn't hurt right?" Luffy asked being a smartass. "OI ZORO SANJI'S GOING MEAT SHOPPING!!!!"

"Yeah...I heard you the first few screams" Zoro replied. "And chopper I'm done with my food and since our 'ladies cook' is too busy fantasizing about who knows what I have to go clean my dishes..." Chopper gaped up at Zoro. "I'll come with you!" OO He didn't want to be on deck where there was a violent Nami. "Luffy, he won't buy anything if you keep screaming. I bet he just got a headache and that's why he walked away." Haha. God definitely knows what Sanji's fantasizing about and it would be Zoro. Sanji is fantasizing about Zoro.

"Usopp...do you have any duct tape?" Nami asked with a somewhat evil look on her face.

"what do you need tape for Nami?" Luffy asked, generally curious.

" ohhhhh just a little project that will keep things a bit quieter..." Nami replied.

"I need the duct tape. Buy your own," Usopp said to Nami, and edged back a little, not wanting to be hit.

"c'mon Usopp, this 'project' is important." Nami gave him a small wink so he'd understand what she meant.

: "No. It's not important. Find another way to shut Luffy up. You're not using my tape. Go buy yourself your own on the new island." Usopp said as he kept backing up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy had no clue what was going on.

"Usopp...PLEASE!!!!!" Nami begged. "Do you really want to listen to him ramble on about meat and other random stuff." And she knew she said it after it was too late.

"MEEEEAAAAAATT!!!!!!!" Came another yell.

"I could ignore him. So no. I need the tape." He disappeared inside. He didn't want to have to deal with Nami….again.

Meanwhile Zoro, accompanied by Chopper who decided it was safer inside, washed and scrubbed and decided that he could be done and let the dishes dry before he went back up on deck to train a bit more. Sanji finished up his cigarette and glanced over to watch Zoro train.

Once he was done, Zoro got out what was left of a wooden dummy. He had shattered all the rest and now that he could cut through steel...he'd have to use something. Sanji continued to watch Zoro, before looking over to Zoro's gargantuan weights he usually works out with, before looking back to Zoro. He was trying to decide whether or not to train with the swordsman...since he broke all the other stuff. Zoro, who after two swings broke this wooden dummy, noticed that Sanji was staring at him and decided that something that moved back would be a better then some old log. "Oi, i need a sparring partner. wanna go?" Sanji blinked and grinned, going right over. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway." And he got ready in a fight stance.

'Stupid selfish Usopp.' Nami said to herself. 'Hmmm i wonder what Sanji and Zoro are up to" she thought and made it just in time to see the start of the show. "hey Luffy, stop yelling and come watch this."

"MEAAAAAAA- huh? Ohhh ok." Luffy stopped shouting to watch his two best fighters after him duke it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

((A/N: ok...so i forgot to put some Author's Note's in the last 2 chapters...i'm still kinda new at this, so cut me a bit of slack could ya? Well, I'm just wanting tt say that reviews are good because they tell me what you want/got out of the story, and it helps me, as a writer, to do better. so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!))

**Chapter 4:**

"You know just because you cook my favorite stuff don't think I'll go easy on you." Zoro said assuming a new stance he remembered from his dream earlier that morning. "You never do, so what do I care?" Sanji stared at Zoro, not recognizing this new stance, so he got ready to defend if Zoro was going to move first. He shoved his hands in his pockets, for he had no need of them.

"well i'm making sure you know what's going on." he smirked using his new stance, he closed his eyes and remembered in a vivid replay of what happened. he charged using what looked like a mix between his Dragon Twister and Oni giri. (a/n: demon slash) "**Demon Tornado"**

Sanji moved quickly, flipping backward on his hands, so he stood on them, bending his legs down towards his own head, like a spring, before finding a good enough moment to spring them towards Zoro's jaw.

"You're not supposed to tell your enemies what's going on, marimo head. That makes it easier for them to figure out what you're going to do, don't you think?" he Sanji said in a cocky voice.

"Just because you can read my moves doesn't mean you know what i'm going to do" Zoro spat back and continued spinning from the dragon tornado. He was heading for Sanji wherever he moved. Sanji furrowed his eyebrow.

"You're not trying to kill me, are you?" He was getting a very funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he flipped back to his feet, swinging one leg up to come in contact with at least one of Zoro's arms to stop the tornado attack.

"...Maybe" Zoro, a split second after realizing he was stopped, took his sword at the leg that stopped him, but missed and scuffed the heel of his shoe. Sanji pulled back quickly.

"Maybe isn't an answer. I need a yes or a no, thank you very much." He looked down to make sure his shoe wasn't at all that damaged, before looking back to Zoro. "If yes, you know how upset Luffy would be." He threw himself forward on his hands and started using that spinning kick of his.

"Well i'm sorry for you. Maybe is all you'll get from me." Zoro smirked. He decided to match a spin with a spin. and used his Demon Tornado. But in the back of Zoro's mind he got an idea. 'I need a nap,' he said to himself. 'and maybe the shitty cook can help. Although it's not going to be a REAL loss.'

Sanji managed to keep his body out of contact with that newer move, but he couldn't keep himself up any longer and he was hit, falling right onto his side, skidding a little. A small growl left him before he scanned his body for the injury, since he did feel some pain around his legs. Down below, Chopper heard a thud and went up to the deck, now looking at Zoro and Sanji.

"What are you guys doing?! What are they fighting about now?!"

"Hey Chopper! they're not fighting about anything. We just came over and there they were." Luffy said pointing to himself and Nami.

Zoro smirked having hit sanji, and tried to end this now. _' I need a move that could just give me this win.'_ He thought to himself. _'since I don't want to kill him, Lion's Requiem is out…….I've got it'_ "THREE SWORD STYLE: SECRET MOVE." Zoro said. "**THREE THOUSAND WORLDS**" _'This should be it!'_ Sanji again moved quickly before Zoro's attack can come in contact with him, jumping up as best as he can, grabbing Zoro's shoulder, so he was hand standing on top of him, before slamming his leg down on the swordsman's head as best as he can in that position. Zoro was knocked almost unconscious be this blow to the head. "o...k. you win this one." before slipping out. Sanji jumped away from Zoro's shoulder, landing on his feet, but the one that had been hit gave out and he fell right on his backside.

"Dammit. Marimo head broke my leg..." Chopper ran over immediately, poofing into his Heavy Point, to pick Zoro up, and he helped Sanji up to his feet. "I'll tend to you right away, you dumbasses!" Chopper yelled at them. : Zoro in his subconscious mind was back in his dream facing the same defeat that he'd just been through, only this time from Kuina.

Chopper finished doing whatever he needed to do to Zoro, before working on casting up Sanji's leg.

"You dummy head. And you used this same leg against Zoro's head. Since you guys heal so fast, you'll be up and about in a day or so." He finished up rather quickly and ran up to the deck. Sanji sighed and looked to Zoro. He was bored already. "How can you knock out so quickly? Our fights usually last longer than that...stupid grass head." He crossed his arms, very aware Zoro was sleeping. Zoro mumbled a small response really wanting to sleep.

"no i can sleep cuz i was woken up too damn early by Luffy." Sanji stared at Zoro, blinking several times.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**(A/N: Ok...before i start, i have some news. i have an updated profile, in case you readers want to know more about me...also if you don't have a FanFic. name PLEASE REVIEW!!!!...i just need some. But anyway, before i babble you people to death...here you go.)**

**Chapter 5:**

"OHHH that was an awesome fight! Hey Usopp," Luffy yelled below deck "How's about you and me go at it?"

"No way!" he called back from wherever the Hell he was.

"ok fine, how about you Chopper?" Luffy asked. he was so pumped from their fight, he wanted to have one of his own.

"No. Ask Nami," Chopper replied to Luffy, not really wanting to fight a crew member...especially one who probably wouldn't hold back.

"Alright then" he said and turned towards Nami. "C'mon Nami, you know you want to...even though you have almost no chance." "WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?...but no i won't face you. Just go fight yourself..."

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?!?!?!" and luffy, and in his stupidity started punching himself a couple of times.

Chopper giggled at what Luffy was doing to himself.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, with a wide grin.

"no...I'M A RUBBER-MAN!!!!" and stretched out his face to prove so, even though chopper knew.

"I know that, Luffy! But something has to hurt you, right?" He blinked. "Like swords!"

Usopp returned from wherever he was and down with his back against the mast.

"Where is the next island?"

"Usopp, our next island is northeast from here and half a days sailing from where we are now. As long as Luffy and Zoro stay low, we can get some supplies." Nami said looking at her map and Log Pose.

"Well I hope they can stay low." Usopp said. But then the two got caught up in Luffy's half-ass explanation of how some things can't hurt him.

"well yeah swords do kinda hurt, but i mean dull stuff."

"like his brain..." Nami whispered to Usopp. "and it's ok just give luffy some meat and Zoro...I'll leave him up to you."

"Can't we just leave Zoro up to Sanji?" Usopp said in an unsure voice….he and Zoro….never really got along.

"Sanji has a hurt leg, besides you have to face a lot of things you don't like..."Nami said. Luffy, who was intruding on Nami and Usopp's conversation, "WHAT'S UP GUYS!?!?!?!"

"Zoro will kill me though." And Usopp looked to Luffy. "...you're definitely not gonna stay low are you?" While they were talking, Chopper attempted to sneak a tangerine to eat again.

"But Usopp..." Nami gave him a puppy pout ignoring chopper.

'Lay low, to do what?" Luffy asked obviously confused.

"Go to this village coming up…." Usopp said, to Luffy. And making sure that Nami wouldn't see Chopper.

"Aww, but I wanna go too!!!" Luffy whined.

"we'll see ok?" Nami same to their pouting captain.

"OKAY!!!!" Luffy agreed.

"now if i can just get back to sleep..." Zoro thought aloud as he heard Luffy's cry and the many thunks afterwards. Sanji just watched Zoro, not moving a muscle. He glance up at the noises, but he went right back to looking at Zoro. He sighed.

"I bet you didn't go to sleep early last night..." Sanji said, as he tried recollecting his lullaby he created when he was only 9 or so. Hearing sanji,

"Heh, you can fool some of the people some of the time, but you can't fool all of the people all of the time." rolled over to face Sanji. "look i guess fighting after eating wasn't the greatest idea." and gave a smirk. Sanji turned to face Zoro. "What're you talking about? It wasn't the food's fault. And are you tired or not?" He crossed his arms, and looked up at the ceiling.

"ok i am tired...so can i sleep or not?" Zoro said his eyes feeling heavy. Sanji sighed and looked to Zoro.

"If you let me sing you my lullaby." Surprise for Zoro, Sanji has a lullaby and it wasn't known to anyone beside himself.

"...yeah ok" he never really knew that Sanji could sing...in fact he probably didn't know all that much about Sanji...that had always been fighting.

"I haven't sung this one in years, so if I'm off...please don't laugh." He closed his eyes and started singing his lullaby, _Sea Moon See You_. And he didn't mess up on any note. Zoro did not say anything mostly because he was almost asleep, but also didn't say anything because no words could describe in a good way how Sanji's voice was. and before completely going to sleep...shed on tear down his cheek. Sanji finished his lullaby and opened his eyes, looking to Zoro, spotting a wet tear on his face. He blinked, took out a handkerchief he probably carries around somewhere, and reached over, wiping away that stray tear very gently so not to wake the swordsman up. Zoro's face twitched at the fabric, but it was ignored as he soon dreamt.


	6. Chapter 6

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 6:**

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THIS VILLAGE!!!!!" Luffy yelled out.

"Geez, luffy could you keep it down for once...Sanji and Zoro are probably asleep.' Nami then remembered that there cook was incapacitated. "Usopp do you know anything about cooking?"

"No." the sniper replied. "I'm an inventor….."

"BUT I NEED MEAT!!!!!!!!!" Luffy said.

"well chopper can make medicine...then couldn't he make some simple food, it's was worth a shot." Nami said to Usopp.

"I'll ask him." He smiled at Nami, then disappeared inside.

"Thanks. Luffy...get off of me" Nami said. Luffy had been clinging to her whining of his hunger which just "happened" to appear when they realized that sanji couldn't make lunch.

Usopp went downstairs and asked Chopper if he knew how to cook anything.

"Sorry Usopp," Chopper explained. "I only know medicines…….but I don't think we should go into our room.

"why not?" Usopp asked.

Sanji and Zoro….are 'comfortable' " Chopper said with a small giggle.

"ohhhhh" Usopp said, then he went back up to the deck. "Luffy! Me, you, and Chopper are sleeping out here tonight. and Chopper said he doesn't know cooking...He just knows medicinal stuff."

"...but want meat" luffy whimpered. "and why do we have to sleep out here?" Nami, felling hungry herself and not being selfish allowed everyone awake one tangerine to tide them all over until sanji had healed enough to cook.

"Wow! Thanks, Nami! I'll go get Chopper." Usopp grinned. He looked to Luffy, "Because camping is fun, isn't it? I'll tell Chopper to bring the blankets and pillows." And he disappeared inside again. And returned with Chopper, and they ate one tangerine each.

Downstairs, Zoro was dreaming again. This time his dream was different. This wasn't Kuina, it was Mihawk. and no matter how many times Zoro would try, without Lion's Requiem, Mihawk would just use knife to block everything. Zoro knew this would have to be his last fight, because he was going to lose. And he could never lose again... Sanji saw Zoro twisting about I his sleep and slid his top half of the body towards Zoro and wrapped his arms around him as much as possible, taking in every single feel of Zoro's body. Of course it would be muscle. But damn, Zoro could hear of showering once in a while. As Zoro looked up looked up at Mihawk and he saw his end. "Hmph , thought this time you might have been a challenge," Mihawk said to him. " but you're still a little bunny." even Lion's Requiem didn't work. and as he died in his dream he awoke with such a rush but was quickly comforted be an unknown warmth around him. Sanji froze when Zoro woke up, but didn't move from his position. _'Oh shit._' He thought. '_He is going to kill me for this...'_ Sanji thought, closing his eyes, tightly, waiting for pain. Zoro had no idea what was going on and at the moment didn't care. For once he felt at peace and was compelled to go back to sleep...and did so into an easy dreamless sleep. Sanji curiously opened one eye, wondering why he didn't feel any pain and he saw Zoro was asleep again. He sighed in relief and pulled back out of his little hug for a split second, but the voice inside his head told him to lay with him, and his body obeyed that voice. He got himself comfortable in Zoro's bed, moving his arms around Zoro again, getting his body a little closer, but keeping his injured leg on the side so he wouldn't bother the swordsman with it. Soon enough, the cook was asleep. They were warm. They were happy. Nothing else mattered.

"Luffy, you CAN NOT go down there!!!" Usopp said guarding the door to below deck. The sun was setting and Nami had already turned in, ignoring Sanji and Zoro.

"But if Sanji's asleep, do you KNOW how much meat I could have…..and we'll be in port tomorrow anyway." Luffy said struggling to get in the door.

"Luffy, anything can happen out at sea….storms can pop up out of nowhere…..other pirates attacking…..you should know that." Usopp said. "Wouldn't Shanks or Ace taught you about something like that?" Then Luffy got really quiet. He hadn't thought about his Idol or his brother in awhile…….and he wondered what they were up to. If they were alright…..safe….ALIVE??? It had been about 4 months since he'd seen Ace, and 10 years since he saw Shanks….and Luffy hadn't heard any news. He slumped away to his head spot, laid down, and gazed up at the newly arrived stars.

"I wonder……" Luffy said.

"What did you do to him Usopp?" Chopper asked. Seeing Luffy excited then quiet…..was unusual to say the least.

"I just talked to him." Usopp replied looking down at their doctor. "I just talked about that anything can happen at sea." Then noticing Chopper's glance. "THE TRUTH!!!!!" Usopp said in defense.

"Alright…" Chopper said and then lied down to sleep.

"Luffy are you ok…..did I hurt you?" Usopp asked there now depressed captain.

"I'm just fine." He said in a tone that suggested otherwise, but Usopp ignored it. Fine was just the opposite of how Luffy REALLY felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning, Sanji, who usually got up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast, tried to do so, but his leg wouldn't obey his mind. So instead Sanji decided to be lazy and sleep in with Zoro. _'Well i've had a good and oddly warm night sleep. time to eat something and head back to training.'_ Zoro thought but was very shocked to see the cook embracing him and supplying his warmth. Zoro blushed and hoped no one else had seen it. he thought about last night but soon his hunger took over. giving Sanji a light nudge. 'Oi...you gotta get up. we need food." Sanji let out a noise of protest, and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. "Look i don't really want to be up either but we all have stuff we need to do." Zoro said and jokingly he added. "don't make me get Luffy down here..."

"If you can get Luffy down here when I'm kissing you,"Sanji said hoping that would be like some threat to the manly swordsman.

"you wouldn't dare" Zoro said in disbelief.

"Yes, I would. Wanna try me?" He grinned and planted a light kiss on Zoro's neck. After that e didn't move a muscle. "I'll cook later."

Zoro blushed slightly but moved on. "fine, be lazy." And got up to leave. Not without Sanji. Sanji had a good grip on Zoro and all he had to do was cling onto the swordsman, tightly and wrap his legs around him, so his injured leg wouldn't drag on the floor.

"Come on, Zoro..." he semi-whined. "How come its ok for you to be lazy and not me? You're not the one with the broken leg."

"Because, i train for hours at a time almost everyday, because i have a goal and a dream to live up to and a i have to beat certain man to get there." And then tried to shake Sanji off.

Sanji buried his face against Zoro's neck. "I have a dream and goal, too and it's not easy cooking like 8 meals a day mostly because Luffy has a stupid, large appetite..." he said in defense. Zoro sighed because he knew Sanji was right and didn't ant to admit it.

"Look if i help you will you come and cook?" He asked because he REALLY wanted something to eat.

"You can cook, Zoro?" he asked, with a curious tone, keeping his head buried against Zoro's neck. "And is Nami outside?"

"I know a little, and what about Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Tell her not to come into the kitchen until I call everyone. She tends to enter when I'm in the middle of cooking...it's really bothersome...Don't tell her I said that, of course...I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you." He kissed Zoro's neck again, and slid off Zoro's body, and went to the kitchen, not feeling a lot of pain in his leg much.

"Grrrrrrr...fine but I'm gonna get dressed." Zoro said and after saying that went upstairs. "Hey guys, Sanji is preparing something special to eat this morning so nobody disturb him. i'm gonna go and change and maybe have to wash some clothes." which was very unlike him, but still it needed to be done.

"YAAAAAAAY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!" Came a joyous yell from Luffy.

"well we'll be landing in port in a few hours so don't be too long." Nami replied. "also we may run into some bad weather, so be on your guard."

"Damn weather." Usopp growled. "Where was Zoro going?" Chopper grinned.

"He's probably with Sanji in the kitchen!" Usopp took Chopper where Nami won't hear em cuz she would so use this type of thing for blackmail for both Sanji and Zoro.

"Are you sure Sanji was staring at Zoro, blushing?" he whispered. Chopper nodded. "Yeah, so maybe they actually like each other..." he whispered back.

Zoro slumped back downstairs and into the kitchen." Are ya happy now?" Sanji smiled a genuine smile at Zoro.

"Plenty." He went to the door and locked it, just in case, and went right to cooking a meal. "What types of breakfast food do you know how to make, Zoro?"

"Ummmm..." was all that came out of Zoro mouth as he looked uneasy. "Waffles, but really good waffles." Sanji moved around the kitchen, quite fast but slower than usual because of his injured leg, but he was still pretty swift. He got out all the ingredients. "Then we'll have waffles." Home-made waffles. Not the already made ones.

"Oh thanks." Zoro said, then noticing his leg "hope i didn't hurt you too bad." as he stated mixing dry ingredients.

"Mm. I'm fine. I've had worse, actually. Was that attack new?" He looked to Zoro as he got the other ingredients ready.

"yeah...you probably wouldn't believe where i got it..." He said looking down as he mixed more things together.

"You wouldn't mind telling me, would you?" he asked interested. Zoro debated in his head whether he should tell Sanji or not...it was a bit embarrassing, but he decided to anyway.

"Ok, just don't laugh." he sighed. "Kuina gave me that move." Sanji knew absolutely nothing about Zoro's past, so he just blinked.

"Who's that?" he asked. "Old girlfriend?" Sanji tilted his head to the side.

"well...not exactly." Zoro said, and stirred his batter. "She was the only girl swordsman back in my village, and she has been the only one who could beat me. 2000 times I tried and 2000 times I failed. then one night on a duel with real swords...I still lost." a few tears gathered in his eyes... "and then she was saying how lucky i was cuz i was a guy. she said that'd she couldn't be a swordsman for much longer cuz she's a girl. But I said 'No. one day I will beat you because I got stronger and not that you got weaker.'" it was becoming more difficult to not cry. "And so we made a promise that one of us would one day become the greatest swordsman in the world. and then..." he clutched he Wado tightly. "She died the next day. She fell, but i asked for her sword so I'd always remember my dream. I'll become the greatest swordsman and my name will be known everywhere..." he could not hold the tears any longer."...even in heaven." and with that he headed quickly to the men's quarters saying nothing. Sanji listened to the story, frowning at the part when Kuina died and when Zoro left, he put down everything he had and followed after the swordsman to the mens' quarters. "Zoro, I'm sorry." Sanji hugged Zoro. He didn't have anything else to say, really. He would've said 'that sucks that your friend died...' but knew that would probably sound rude. Zoro couldn't do anything. He wouldn't face anyone...He wouldn't say anything. he couldn't even if he wanted to. He had so much emotional build-up that he couldn't control anything. He just dropped to his knees crying.

"Zoro..." If Sanji knew that question would make Zoro cry, he wouldn'tve asked it, so he felt pretty bad right now. Sanji continued to hug Zoro. He didn't know what else to do. He has never been in this type of situation and if he has been, he probably didn't know what to do back then either.

"y-you know you should probably f-finish breakfast before they s-see us like this..." Zoro said trying to regain himself. Sanji frowned and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with this, Zoro. And I care much more about you than finishing breakfast right now," he replied, not pulling out of that hug.

"Look a I am really glad that you do care...but there are a few things i want to keep a secret and i dont' like people to see me cry since i don't do it all too often." Zoro said, and regretting this last sentence"...and i really want to be alone..." Sanji nodded and pulled away.

"Ok." He headed for the door but stopped when he was about to open it. "It's alright to cry, though..." And he left the mens' quarters, going back to the kitchen to finish up.

"...not when you live my life." Zoro mumbled out of earshot. he found his way over to his bed and lied down to rest, because it was the only thing he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**((A/N: Okay... i got a lot of comments about Zoro crying...but it's just part of the plot okay...next time i'll put an OOC warning or something...but guys it's just a story...))**

**Chapter 8: **(WARNING: Luffy actually makes sense….FEAR MY SMART LUFFY!!!!!!)

After a half-hour, Sanji finished up with breakfast and set it all down on the table except for three plates. One for himself and two for Zoro (being how Zoro has a big appetite).

"Oi! Breakfast!" he called to the others, and he headed to the mens' quarters with those plates and utensils. Sanji looked up at Zoro. "Are you going to eat?" he asked, softly.

"Right now, no. i just want to be left alone..." Zoro said.

"Alright. Well, when you get hungry, your food will be here." he set the two plates on some sort of little table, and without saying anything else, he left, going right to the kitchen with his own plate. He sat on the counter and begun eating, his eyes still sad. Usopp and Chopper went right to the kitchen and ate some awesome waffles. YAAAY!!! WAFFLES!!!!!!!!! Luffy yelled and started shoveling. "wow these are really good" Nami thought. She'd have to compliment sanji later, thinking that he made them. Sanji's eyes saddened as he ate. Chopper looked up at Sanji and blinked. _'Why does he look so sad?'_ he wondered.

"Sanji, these waffles are really great!" Chopper said tring to make their cook feel better.

"Zoro helped me a lot..." Sanji said as he finished up and washed his dishes, then left up to the deck.

"What's wrong with him...?" Usopp asked.

"Hey sanji these were really great...what's wrong?" Nami asked seeing the sadness in his eyes. Sanji paused before leaving and looked to Nami with a forced smile.

"Nothing, Nami-swan. I just need to smoke. So if you'll excuse me." He bowed and went up to the deck, taking out a cigarette and a match. Usopp and Chopper looked at each other thinking. _'Did something happen between Sanji and Zoro?"_

"Y'know, that's pretty bad for you..." Nami said and left because of the smell. He rolled his eyes mentally. _'Is there anything besides money and tangerines that make you happy, Nami? Jesus Christ,'_ he thought, lighting the match by swiping it across the side of his shoe and lighting the cigarette to smoke. He puffed out some smoke and sighed. Luffy looked around confused.

'what's up luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked back, but more demanded.

"I think he's in our bedroom." Chopper supplied. And then Luffy went out to find Zoro. Usopp blinked, then he washed his and Chopper's plates.

"Come on. Wanna help me fix a part of the ship?"

"Okay." He said.

In the Men's quarters, "I may want to be alone...but I liked knowing that he was there if I needed him...almost like now." Zoro said aloud to no one. "I wish he'd come back...but I can't go and ask for him. that's not how I live. but still…" Luffy remembered that Zoro was one of his best and his first crew-mate. He felt that he should see what was wrong, and it's not like anyone was paying attention to him anyway. he walked down into the men's quarters and saw Zoro laying down but knew he was awake.

"Zoro...?" he asked. Zoro's head perked up...someone was saying his name but it wasn't Sanji...it was different.

"...what do you want?" He said not turning over to see who was there.

".Zoro, its Luffy. i know you probably don't want me here, but i don't care." Luffy said. "i know something is wrong and you don't have to tell me anything, cuz apparently, i don't know anything. But i am here." Zoro sighed because even though he can be an idiot, he could talk to Luffy.

"...thanks." He said. Outside, Sanji finished up his cigarette and tosed the remaining whatever out, then just looked back. _'I hope Zoro will be alright,'_ he thought.

"...So do you want to tell me?" Luffy asked not really caring about the answer, he was going to stay there anyway.

"There's really not much to tell...i just was reminiscing from a fight with Kuina." Luffy nodded acknowledging that it was a touchy subject. Sanji couldn't keep himself up on deck any longer, so he headed inside, going to the mens' quarters, but not entering it. Sanji knocked on the door.

"Oi, Zoro...?"

"hey...what's Sanji doing down here...did have anything to do with this?" Luffy asked still wanting to know what made Zoro feel bad.

"oh are you the only one who is allowed to care about me?" Zoro asked jokingly. "yeah you can come in but we're not alone if you haven't noticed. but shut the door, it can only be us three." Sanji blinked and entered the room, closing it behind him. He glanced to Luffy and sat down near Zoro.

"So you don't want to be alone anymore?" he asked.

"No it's not that. he came in and wouldn't leave. but no i didn't want to be alone. but i can't go back up yet...i can face them like this."

"It's ok Chopper and Usopp are probably fixing something, and Nami probably doesn't care." Luffy said, If there was ONE thing he knew….it was his Crewmates.

"Luffy, you're insane. If Nami finds anything out about this, she'll use it as blackmail. You do know what that is, don't you? She's a witch." Sanji said.

"Yeah, and she wouldn't really want to be in the MEN'S quarters and if she did she'd knock to make sure we were 'decent' " Luffy said back.

"Y'know, he actually has a point..." Zoro said almost sounding shocked.

Sanji stared at Luffy.

"So you do have one after all," he muttered. He yawned. " But it's not like I'm never decent. I don't run around in the nude."

"I didn't say that, but she doesn't know what we're doing in here." He retorted.

"And he does it again!" Zoro said as another joke. Sanji blinked.

"So what's not 'decent' that we do in here, Luffy?" he asked, really wanting to know Luffy's answer to that.

"well since she doesn't know what we're doing we might be changing, which is not something she'll want to see...probably" Luffy said defending his own.

"Holy shit that's three, keep it going!!!" Zoro, now commentary.

"What are you kidding? Girls would kill to walk in on a guy changing. They just say they don't to make us think they're innocent." Sanji said, with a smirk on his face.

"ok, yes SOME girls. That doesn't mean Nami would. " Wiping the smirk off of Sanji's face.

"sanji i think he's sick cuz that was 4"

"It could be. I'm pretty sure she'd love to see you or Zoro naked.

"ahhhh who knows...girls are confusing." Luffy said tired of debating.

"luffy i think you should lie down to. You can too Sanji." Zoro was getting tired and planned on sleeping, but wanted to be comfy, with his two friends. Sanji wanted to lay down with Zoro...but he didn't want to if Luffy was there, since he thought Zoro wouldn't like it when there was company in the room.

"I'm fine sitting here." He said. Luffy who was also a bit tired decided to lie down in the hammock next to Zoro's.

"Sanji, luffy won't care and if he does I'll kill him" Zoro said.

"I don't really care just don't get me involved. There are some things I don't need." He said, smiled, and put his hat over his face. Sanji stuck his tongue out at Luffy.

"Bah, what guy wants you anyway?" And he grinned, climbing into the hammock with Zoro, making sure both of them were comfortable.

"Hopefully no guy." And luffy grinned to "i'm gonna go back to sleep. talk to ya later." and immediately went to sleep.

"Hey...i'm kinda cold." Zoro said hoping that sanji knew what he was implying. Sanji blinked and wrapped his arms around Zoro, resting his head around Zoro's neck area, turning it slightly to press a small kiss to Zoro's neck.

"Is this better?"

"Much." He said and started to go into an easy relaxed sleep. Sanji smiled and softly nuzzled Zoro, blushing as he said this,

"I love you."

"...thank-you." Zoro, really didn't know how to react, so he thought that was the best. Sanji drifted off, but about two hours later, he woke up. "Lunch," he whispered to himself. He shifted a bit to look out the window. It was past noon. "Shit," he cursed silently, and moved off of Zoro. He put a blanket over Zoro and rushed right out of the mens quarters, hoping not to run into anybody. Luffy and Zoro just kept sleeping on.


	9. Chapter 9

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 9:**

Sanji stealthily went to the kitchen, making sure not to be caught by anyone. Once inside, he locked the door and went straight to cooking lunch. _'Now I just need everyone out of the kitchen. Especially Luffy and Nami,'_ he thought.

snore"...want food." Luffy said to himself he didn't notice that sanji wasn't there and went to the kitchen to find that the door was locked and banged on it. "OI, I'M HUNGRY!!!!"

"Shut up, Luffy! I'm cooking it! Go play with Nami!"

"Aww,...fine I'll go find Zoro." Luffy whined and went back to their room. Zoro felt strangely cold and turned over to find that he was alone, no sanji, no Luffy. he got up to go find them and was ready to get back up and go outside. When Luffy came in, Zoro had already left and then Luffy got confused. "If all three of us were here and Sanji left for lunch and then i left...Zoro left sometime too. but where?" "huh...? i wonder where he went ohhh well." Luffy said then wandered up to the deck and saw what chopper and Usopp hiding and making juice with Nami's tangerines.

"WILL you two quit hiding there's nothing here but i do see a port." Nami said "can one of you go tell the guys...?"Usopp snuck the jars of juice into his bag and got up, going over to Nami. "Ummm...both Sanji and Zoro disappeared. Now what do we do?" Chopper giggled and followed Usopp.. "Yeah! They vanished!"

"it's true i looked downstairs and i couldn't find them anywhere..." Luffy added.

"well do i have to go down and look for myself???" Nami started to head for the door downstairs.

"Oh...I really hope they aren't doing anything when she finds them." Usopp said a little worried.

"Like what? I still don't understand guys being with guys." Chopper blinked.

"i'm with Chopper, it's their choice, but Zoro's not like that. he's been alone for most of his life." Luffy said.

Zoro decided to try the kitchen see that it was past lunch time and with Luffy's appetite he hoped that there was something left. Sanji heard someone else approaching the kitchen, but didn't think it was either Luffy or Nami, so he went and unlocked the door and stood by it. Zoro opened the door to find just sanji preparing lunch...as usual. "so you haven't been attacked be the straw-hatted tornado, heh." Sanji closed the door behind Zoro and locked the door.

"Locking the door works, surprisingly." He smiled at Zoro, and went right back to the oven to finish cooking.

"soooo, what this?" Zoro asked at the many dishes sanji laid out. Sanji looked to Zoro. "Its food. Grab as much as you like. There's rum in the fridge." He set more food out on the table. "I don't need Luffy eating everything."

"yeah that would be nice if there were actually something for the rest of us..." Zoro paused hearing footsteps." Nami's coming, now what?" Sanji groaned, obviously not happy that Nami's getting closer to the kitchen. "Hide in the closet," he whispered, pointing to it. He went over to the door and unlocked it, looking back at Zoro to make sure he hides well.

"Sanji...?" Nami came into the kitchen, "we'll be landing in port very soon. get an idea of what you need." she said. looking around she felt as though someone else was there. Zoro heard Nami enter and made his breathing deathly quiet as he taught himself to do. he trained in skills to hear and sense others before anyone else could. He also was teaching Luffy, who seemed to be picking it up very quickly.

"Ah, alright. I'll just need to go food-shopping, that's all." Sanji smiled at Nami. "Is that it?" He went back to the oven and finished cooking, then set the table with food. "If it is, can you go get the others and tell them , uh… 'breakfast' is done?"

"yeah...ok." Nami was a bit unsure but she left anyway. "HEY GUYS LUNCH IS READY!!!!" and she could already hear the pounding of Luffy's steps. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

Zoro slipped out of the cupboard without making a sound and made it seem like he'd come out of the bathroom. "Alright i heard you, you don't have to yell." he gave Sanji a small wink, and sat down to eat. Sanji smiled to Zoro and sat down next to him. Usopp went downstairs and to the kitchen, blinking as he saw Zoro and Sanji sitting together, but he sat down himself, taking two plates of food. Chopper followed Usopp and smiled at Zoro and Sanji, before sitting down and reaching for the nearest breakfast meat.

Nami smiled and explained about the port they were going into. "there doesn't seem to be any signs of the Marines but for safe measure...Zoro and Luffy will stay on the ship until sanji comes back to get them. He'll have to store his food soon or else it'll spoil. Zoro just shrugged it off he was ok lying low.

"AWWWW" luffy said in-between huge bites. "I wanna see the city too."

"Uhhh...I kinda need muscle, because my food-shopping is pretty long and I'm going to get a lot. Thanks to _SOMEONE_," and he glared at Luffy, "keeps eating way too much." Zoro looked at sanji in a way that meant thanks. Luffy looked at Sanji's glare..."what did i do?"

"well fine...but it's your fault if he gets caught." Nami said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. My fault and all that, Nami-swan. But he WON'T get caught," he said, and he looked to Zoro in a way that said 'no problem.' He looked to Luffy. "Like I said. You eat too much. We wind up running out of food too quickly."

"……SO?" Luffy said not understanding.

Sanji got up and kicked Luffy. "So what if there's no island and we happen to run out of food because of you? We'll all starve and die and you won't be able to be King of the Pirates." And he picked up his plate since he finished eating and went to wash it.

"ok...since you put it like that." Luffy said, his head bowed.

"but how are you going to make Zoro not get caught...?" Usopp asked.

"Usopp you don't have to worry about anything...remember Rougetown? and Arabasta? i haven't gotten caught yet..." Zoro replied.

"...You almost got caught in Rogue Town by that marine woman...didn't you? And we did get caught by Crocodile in that cage that Sanji saved us from..." Usopp said back.

"well think of something…" he said, as went into the kitchen with his and Luffy's plates, since they was done eating as well. "do you really think he'll eat less?"

"I doubt it." Sanji finished washing his dishes and looked to Zoro. "When you finish up with your dishes, come to the guys' quarters."

* * *

**Excerpt bit for Taken: Usopp vs. Nami**

**((A/N: this was taken right after chapre nine..i didn't want to put it in then, but now i can...also this is because i won't be here for the next two weeks...Fall break is this week and i'm going out of town...and next week, i've a got a party saturday. Yeah, i could post on Sunday...but that'd just screw up my world...please luv me ))**

**"hmph...idiots" Nami said.**

**Usopp looked to Nami. "Who are you calling an idiot?"**

**"Just all of you. you think of yourselves and no one else..."**

**"That's not true. Sanji thinks about you, doesn't he? And I think of my friends and everything..."**

**"when it comes to putting people in danger you two," pointing at Chopper and Usopp. "are all 'SAVE US!!!!' it's kinda pathetic"**

**Usopp narrowed his eyes. "Oh and you're not the same? You're worse than we are. You're just lucky I gave you that Clime tact for free. Now that I think about it...I want it back. You so don't deserve it."**

**"If you REALLY want it back...you'll have to fight me for it. or i could rent it back to you say...1,000,000 beli per day?" Nami said with an evil look on her face**

**"Or you could go fuck yourself and give it back to me." He looked to Chopper, then to Nami. "Or I could look for it and take it myself."**

**"ohhhh...so we're gonna fight for it." and she got the staff out and put it together"...have it your way"**

**Usopp got up to his feet and reached into his bag, grabbing a weapon he had actually stolen from a Marine. And it was a dangerous weapon, indeed and he had pointed it at Nami...and it was loaded. "Drop it," he said, with a deadly tone in his voice.**

**"where'd you get that thing?" nami asked looking at usopp's stange weapon. half curious and half not wanting to find out what it does.**

**"I stole it from a Marine on the last island we were on. Now put my invention down or I'll have to pull the trigger. And I really don't give a shit if you die or not. It's all up to you."**

**She set down his invention, but instantly grabbed her bo staff to knock the gun out of his hands.**

**Usopp grabbed his invention and put it away, and blinekd when his guun was knocked out of his hand. "Like I was going to shoot you anyway," he said with a grin, then dove for his gun, putting it right back in his bag. And with that, he took his plates and went to go wash them in the kitchen.**

**"...figures you don't have the guts to shoot me." Nami muttered under her breath."**

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 10:**

Luffy went to the guys room and saw Sanji there. he didn't say anything just went to lie down in his hammock, thinking. Sanji saw Luffy come in. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Luffy, wondering if he should kick him out or not. Zoro walked in and saw both of the guys and sanji pondering something. "what's on your mind?" He asked out of idle curiosity. Sanji shook his head. "Alright. I got some stuff for you to put on. If you won't mind, strip to your boxers." And he went to the closet, digging through it for some clothes that would make Zoro look different.

"Show it first. I'd rather see what it is before i want to wear it..." he felt like a girl when he said that.

"Is this the right time to be getting picky? If you don't want to get caught, you're going to have to trust me." He said as he took out a business-like suit and pants, and kicked out some shoes. Luffy saw what Sanji picked out, and had a bit of trouble not laughing. When Zoro saw it "...you've got to be kidding me..."

"It's 'change into those clothes' or 'get caught by that obsessed, crazy woman on Smokers team.' Your choice." He said And he took out lens-free glasses that could feel everyone. "We've gotta do something about your hair, too."

"...yeah c'mon Zoro. you'll look fine." Luffy sniggered.

"watch it..." he growled to Luffy."...i can still keep my swords right?" there had only been a few times where he was without his swords...or at least had one.

"Carry one, Zoro. If people see you carrying three, of course they're going to know who you are since you ARE the only person who ses the three-sword style." He looked back into his drawers, then back to Zoro. "Um...those earrings? Are they detachable? Cuz if they're not, we'll have to hide that with a wig of some sort..." he trailed. Zoro, who had been through anything had never taken off his earrings. "look I'll keep my sword and my earrings just fix my hair NO WHIG and I'll get into the stupid suit, ok?" he was very serious, because all these things he needed to get rid of were all parts of his past.

"Alright. Down. I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm trying to make a disguise so no one recognizes you." Sanji sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "Let's just style your marimo hair so it's not all spiked and jutted out like that. The Marines are really that stupid."

"...fine do what you need to." Zoro said semi-depressed.

"Hey Sanji...do you think you could disguise me???? I wanna see the town tooo!" Luffy whined.

"Disguise yourself, Luffy. Dye your hair some freak-color like pink and cover your scar with Nami's make-up." He looked to Zoro. "Yeah. We have to wet your hair for this...So...to the bathroom."

"ok..." Zoro said in response to Sanji and smirked practically knowing that his hair wasn't going to be the only thing going on in the bathroom.

"ok...where's the hair dye?, but not pink..."

Sanji sighed and looked to Luffy. "What color do you friggin want? Cuz I have shit loads that I never use. Pink, blue, red, silver…."And he was heading to the bathroom.

"OHHHH SILVER!!!!!!!" luffy said but then noticed Zoro smirk and knew he should probably stop following them. "uhhh, I'll go have Nami do it"

'wow." Zoro said." i had barely taught him how to read people, but he's gotten pretty good at it."

Nami looked out over Merry's head, thinking of her past and her sister and friends back home, and then she thought. "maybe we could take a break...go see our old friends."

"NAMI!! I NEED SOME HELP!!!!!!" Luffy yelled out above deck.

"ohhh what a shock. what is it." She said laughing at her own joke.

"sanji had the idea that if you could disguise me like he's doing to Zoro i could see the town to...like dye my hair...cover up my scar...that sort of thing." Luffy explain but thinking of his scar made him want to go back home.

"ok fine...but i'm paying anything if you get caught and sent to jail."

"i won't get caught...i'm better than that.' and let Nami make him look like never before.

"Hmmmm…you look pretty different, but something still reminds my of you...luffy, I think you'd better leave you're hat behind..." Nami said, but regretted it right after.

" Ok…." He said and then shanks came up. Luffy had never seen him since he was 7. Did Shanks know he was a pirate? was he even alive? all of these questions were eating him alive inside, he knew how Zoro felt now and had to leave. For the same reason…..

Sanji blinked and reached the bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside. He looked to Zoro. "Ya know, sometimes I think maybe Luffy's not that retarded..."

"i never really thought that. I mean he has his moments, but everyone does." Zoro followed into the small room. "and after a while he didn't feel like being so dumb and so he asked me to train him similar to how i was a long time ago." this was after they had all shared their pasts and pains.

Sanji closed the door with his foot and kept his eyes on Zoro. "Really? Hm...can we trust him not to blab this whole ...uh...whatever you would like to call it...to the world?" He sat down next to the tub. "We just need your hair wet..."

" I'd think so...he knows his limits, and if he does...it's you and me versus him...how long can he really last...?" he wet his hair "so...what are you doing to my hair?"

"Your hair's longer than I thougt." he blinked, and took out this styling gel type of thing, applying it to Zoro's hair and slicking it back a bit, still sticking with the businessman-look. "This is only until we get my food shopping done, not forever, so don't fuss, please..." He finished brushing his fingers through Zoro's hair. "If you add those lens-free glassses, you will soo look like a dork." He grinned. "Alright. Just don't touch your hair until it dries or it'll get messy."

"ok...are you saying that I can't touch it...or that NO ONE can touch it...???" he smirked once again, and blushed a little after saying that.

"It's not to be tampered with by anyone." He blinked and noticed the small blush. He grinned. "But if you like, after this whole disguise deal is over, I'll touch it as much as you want in ways you wouldn't imagine." And...he wasn't only hinting towards the hair.

"ohhhh..." Zoro seriously blushed. "but what do we do while we wait...?" then Zoro noticed a small disturbance in the men's room. "Luffy came back..."

Sanji blinked having gotten closer until Zoro stated Luffy was back, then he pulled away. "That fast?"

"something...is wrong." And his thoughts were confirmed as they heard a door slam.

Sanji sighed and got up. "Then let's go see if he's alright..." _'Another oppurtunity alone with Zoro lost...again,' _he thought. And he headed for the door to go check up on Luffy.

"look...you must feel bad, but he was one of the only people who was nice to me...and he's our captain...and he's crying. let's go, but first..."He gave sanji a quick kiss and left.

Sanji blushed at the quick kiss, and stood for a moment to get rid of it being he didn't want to be seen with it on his face by his crewmates, and he followed Zoro to the mens' quarters. "Oi, Luffy?" he said, softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**((A/N: okay, i'm here...i still may have to stagger chapters becuase i'm running out of material...i'm going to hopefully upload another story soon...AND I WANT REVIEWS!!!! Thanks to people who usually send me ones, and people who don't...mleh :P...okay...here's Chapter 11))**

**Chapter 11:**

Luffy heard Zoro and Sanji enter the room. "Go away…" he muttered to them.

"Luffy c'mon don't be like this we, or at least I, want to know what's wrong here." Zoro locked the door behind him and then sat on the floor across from Luffy.

"why do you make it seem like I really don't care?" Sanji looked to Zoro. "I want to know what's wrong, too." He sat down next to Zoro.

"i've known him longer then you have it may not be like a lot of time, but still." Zoro argued back to Sanji.

"But, you're still making it look like I don't care about him…"

"Well I'm sorry…"

"Just SHUT UP!!!" Luffy yelled, which startled the both of them.

"Well. Luffy, BOTH of us are here for you. you're our captain and our friend...i let myself out to you now you go..." Zoro said.

"Ok…whatever….it's juts stupid Nami, trying to make my stupid disguise." Luffy sputtered out.

"Nami...? What did she do now?" Sanji said as he tilted his head to the side.

"...she said……said that i had to take off my hat." Luffy replied and bowed his head to cover his face.

"oh shit...not the hat." Zoro said. He himself knew how important that Hat was to Luffy. He also knew Nami knew about his hat or the jist about it. "That bitch It's ok luffy, I'll make sure you won't get caught because of anything...and Sanji will too." and looked at sanji to make sure he would.Sanji nodded.

"Yeah. You can count on us." Sanji felt a bit down because Zoro still wasn't much trusting him. He didn't know too much about Luffy's hat. He just knew of his own past, now Zoro's, Nami's, and Chopper's.

"you just finish getting ready..." Zoro said and got up. He saw Sanji's semi-confused look and gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

"Zoro's right i still have my duties as a captain...Just like shanks does..." luffy said to himself and made himself unrecognizable.  
After they left the room, Zoro said" You really don't know about his hat do you?"

"No. I have no idea. I just know it's real important to him. Sort of like how you are with your Wado." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And me with not being able to watch people waste food," Sanji muttered. Zoro got pretty up close to Sanji.

"Well we all have a 'sensitive' spot don't we?" He teased. Sanji blushed, which made Zoro smirk even more. "But we'll continue this after you know the reason." So Zoro backed off and led them both to the kitchen where they sat down, and Zoro began Luffy's tale.

"Luffy had always wanted to be a pirate, and when he was 7 his idol "red haired" Shanks came to port in his town and used it as a base. Luffy could never really swim and after eating Shanks' spoil of the gomu- gomu fruit never would be able to. But Luffy wanted to be a pirate anyway. He even stabbed himself in the face to show how tough he was...so that's the reason of the scar" Zoro said making the scar line on his own eye. " Then some bandits came in and made fun of Shanks. Luffy felt opted to defend them cuz shanks' crew was out on a voyage when they came back the bandits had thrown Luffy into the water, but shanks save Luffy at the cost of his left arm...and after that accident shanks left for good but before he left he told Luffy that he could never be a pirate, and that's what really got him going. luffy said ' I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES, AND BUILD UP A STRONG CREW, AND FIND ONE PIECE!' and with that shanks gave Luffy his precious hat to return to him when luffy was a great pirate."

"Woah..that's a deep, moving story..." Sanji replied and smiled. "Well, he's got a strong crew and we're getting closer and closer to his goal." He looked out to the sea. "And possibly mine, too. If it exists."

"...i believe it does." Zoro said and gave Sanji a reassuring smile. He thought briefly 'I know nothing of his past, but I know his dream…' Zoro shrugged and then closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Sanji was shocked, but responded soon after. His hands entwined behind the swordsman's neck, while swordsman used his own to keep them steady.

"We'll be landing in port in 10 min. be ready." Nami yelled from up top.

Sanji looked up, then to Zoro, with a smile. "Should we create a new name for you for now so I won't need to be calling your name withouth everyone being suspicious?"

"...sure why not?...just not something stupid..."Zoro said.

Sanji blinked. "Well, what name do you like besides your own? I don't care what it is. And I don't want to name you something stupid either..."

"We'll just have to see what fits…" He said back smiling.

Poor Luffy


	12. Chapter 12

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**Chapter 12:**

**(A/N: Just to keep you people updated, and it's easier for me. ZoroZac LuffyLuke. See? Easy)**

Once they all got into town, the crew speed out in every which direction. Usopp and Chopper, getting ship and medical supplies, Zoro and Sanji, getting food, and Nami and Luffy….Nami wanted clothes.

"Ummm...C'mon Luke you have to come with me...I'll need some help carrying stuff..." Nami said as they walked into the town.

"Ok Nami..." He said solemnly and shuffled off into town. But when he saw an opening…he ditched her, and wandered aimlessly not seeing any Marines. He then noticed a hilltop that saw over the whole town and decided that it would be a great spot to eat a snack. He could see out far into the ocean and all of the town from the hill top...but the view of the sea reminded him of when he was on the steps...with Shanks.

Zac followed Sanji into town and was practically forced to follow him have no sense of direction of his own...and was hoping NOT to meet a certain Marine woman.

"So, Sanji, are you looking for anything in particular?" Zac asked just bringing up conversation.

"Not really. Is there anything special you want to eat tonight, Zac?" he asked, staring right into the swordsman's eyes.

Tashigi was, indeed, on the island at a swordsman shop near the supermarket and she wasn't suspecting a thing about Zac and Sanji. She was pretty busy anyhow.

"No, nothing really. Whoa this is a weird fish..." Zac pointed at a purple gray fish that had very weird, crooked fins.

Sanji picked up the fish and took in the details of ocean-dweller. "Woah. What a catch. This has to be pricey. This is a rare fish by the name of Arashi Yoru trout." ((Storm Night trout ; ))

"o...k, that'll be good. maybe later could we look through the swords shop...just looking though." and absent-mindedly clutched his Wado.

Sanji nodded. "Don't we have to be careful around the swords shop?" he asked, looking at the price of the fish he had picked up. "I think I have enough. I know where Nami's hidden shit is...And I manage to get some and replace it with gold painted random crap." He took out some gold and payed for the fish. "I haven't seen this in years." He smiled and continued picking out fish. Tashigi left from the swords shop, smiling at her polished, sharpened sword. "I'll be ready for you Roronoa…" She said.

Zac was surprised at Sanji's comment. "why would we have to be careful...no one could no who i am but you guys."

"Hasn't that swordswoman from Smoker's team seen your Wado there?" Sanji asked in a whisper as the guy behind the coutner was putting the fish in bags and such.

"what are the chances of her being here. We lost Smoker after Arabasta, and they're always together..."

Sanji looked back and spotted the woman walking her way back toward the docks. He nodded his head in her direction. "She's right there, Zac," he whispered. "It looks they're all here after all."

"ohhhhh shit" and Zoro hurried into the nearest ally. "the one time we take a break from sailing she HAS TO BE HERE!!!!!!!!"

**My half-way-not-really cliffhanger...will they be found out...or not? Also REVIEW!!!!!!!...i need some support --**

**((late A/N: yeah..i case you're confused, i have an extra bit after Chapter 9...it explains more in there...so you know))**


	13. Chapter 13

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**((A/N: hey guys...been a long two weeks? it has for me...i just got over being sick...but none of you probably care...but i do, so here's your next chapter. Enjoy ))**

**Chapter 13:**

Sanji winced when Zoro yelled and he followed after the swordsman in the alley, pressed him up against the wall of the building and pressed his lips to his panicking crewmate. Tashigi blinked and turned having heard Zoro's voice, only to spot two guys kissing in the alleyway. She was all .. and then she blushed and rushed onward to the docks. Zoro was shocked at the sudden impact of sanji clashing into him, but the feeling when away once he realized what happened at that Tashigi ran away...embarrassed. He also enjoyed the fact that they were finally alone, and together. He embraced Sanji and pulled him closer. Sanji smirked and eagerly came forward. Zoro's mouth opened as Sanji's tongue penetrated and explored his mouth. He admitted it did feel…weird, but in a good and soothing way. A moan almost escaped but he hushed it down so only Sanji could hear it. It was after about 5 minutes that Sanji looked around.

"She's gone…" He said.

Zoro smirked. "I know…she left 5 minutes ago…" Sanji just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Tashigi was back on Smoker's ship, still blushing that she had seen two guys kissing. Smoker noticed Tashigi blushing. "What is with you? First you just rush on the ship and then you have nothing report...?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just...kinda embarrassed...I saw two guys in an alleyway, making out." "But I couldn't find any pirates anywhere, sir."

Look, in the world we live in now...it's not so uncommon just get over yourself. ALL RIGHT!!! sail off!" Smoker yelled.

"You might want to refrain yourself from yelling. That's what made her turn around. You're in disguise. You don't have to freak out like that." Sanji said as they tried to find Luffy….Marines+LuffyBAD THINGS.

Luffy, himself spotted something in the distance. it was a very small ship but had the Marines' logo on it. _"oh...i hope everyone is ok..." _Luffy thought _"i better go down and check on everyone, we should get going soon anyway, the sun is just about to set." _He hurried into town rounding up Usopp and Chopper looking for where he lost Nami, but couldn't find her "Oi, Chopper, can you try and pick up nami's scent?" Chopper nodded and poofed to Walk point, putting his blue nose to the ground to get Nami's scent, then lifted it up. "Bleh..." And he started following the smell of Nami's perfume. "Usopp, follow Chopper, alone he can't get her away from whatever she's looking at, you know Nami... I'll look for Zoro and Sanji." He said and headed in the opposite direction of Chopper.

Zoro stopped running and thought aloud, "If I were Luffy where would i go...?"

"Wherever there's food." Sanji supplied and grabbed Zoro's arm and to the nearest place with food.

Luffy stopped in the middle of the road to think. "Let's see if i were Zoro, where would i drag Sanji off to." _'either a hidden ally or a sword shop'_ "TO THE SWORD SHOP!!!!"

Just then a yell was heard through the town...'TO THE SWORD SHOP' it said..."we have to got to the swords shop..." Zoro said knowing the voice he'd been with for months. "here, there's a shortcut through this alleyway..." but, in reality, the alleyway actually led up to the hilltop.

"That was a rather nice shortcut." Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro's arm and headed back down to the town, going right to the swordshop. Upon seeing their wating Captain, "Sorry, Luffy. Zoro led us to a nice hilltop."

"Oh...i went there too. had a very nice view of the town, and then i saw the Marine ship...i don't know whose, though." Luffy said.

"It was Smoker's ship...and it's a good thing they missed you." Zoro said, semi-breathless from all the running.

"Not like they would recognize any of you. Zoro here freaked out when we saw the clumsy woman on the crew." Sanji said. Zoro replied by sticking out his tounge.

"oh her...well be better get going anyway..." Luffy said and ran back towards the ship, dragging his two friend with him.

Meanwhile

Usopp ran after Chopper, through various shops until they found Nami. "Oi, Nami. We gotta get going. There are Marines." Usopp said.

"So?" Nami reasoned. "Luffy and Zoro are in disguises. Who would notice them...?"

"We don't know either, that's just what Luffy said." Usopp said very annoyed with her. "Just to be on the safe side, dammit! NOW COME OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Alright, you don't have to yell. i didn't want anything here anyway..." Nami said and shuffled off.

"I can't stand her," he mumbled to Chopper who nodded in agreement as they waited near the ship.

**((A/N: yeah these chapters are pretty short...so i'm working on that...maybe in two weeks time they'll be longer...i'm not sure...see ya next time.))**

**((p.s.-- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!))**


	14. Chapter 14

Taken by Surprise 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.

**((A/N: what up guys? so i've decided to screw the whole ontime schedule thing. my life's gotton too hetic for that...but i'll try to post every other week or so. As for my excuses...party on the 10th and was doing a play ALL last weekend...fun play thought. andway...read away.))**

**Chapter 14: **

"hmmm...don't you find it odd that we're the first one's here?" Nami wondered seeing no one around the ship but Usopp and Chopper.

"They'll be here soon." Chopper said. Just then Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro came into view.

"Where have you guys been? We have to leave NOW! Usopp, go turn the ship to face north we can escape." Nami commanded. Luffy mumbled what seemed to be a sorry and went below, to be alone. _"bitch….i'm the captain…"_ He thought. Zoro followed knowing that something wasn't right with Luffy.

"I know what to friggin do," usopp grumbled and went to turn the ship north, Chopper by his side. "She needs a reality check." He said to his reindeer friend. Sanji sat down in the kitchen, trying to find out why Zoro was acting different, most of his mind blaming him for kissing him in the alleyway. _'maybe Zoro's not like that,_' he thought. Sanji sighed and took out what he was making since this morning. He was making blue soda. He grinned, and now that he was alone, he could think of his own past for once. The soda was reminding him of Zeff.

Luffy went into their room and just slammed the door and stood facedown in his bed. Zoro heard the slam and he reached down below, and came in. He didn't say anything but he knew that Luffy knew he was in the room. Upon hearing him enter, and hearing the pound of his boots he asked, "Zoro….would you please leave.?"

"If you tell me what's bothering you…" The first mate replied.

"Not now…just leave." The captain said back.

"I won't unless you—" He started but was cut off by,

"Captains Orders."

"…..fuck" he said and left, because he was basically forced to. Once he left Luffy, tired of just moping, got out a pencil and paper and started writing. Zoro then headed towards the kitchen and found Sanji with some wired blue soda. "What's that?"

He turned and looked to Zoro. "Soda. This is like the first time I've made it by myself. Do you want to taste it and see if it's any good?" he said in recolection of Zeff.

"Ummmm...sure." but Zoro was very unsure he knew that it wouldn't be poisonous, but still it just had an odd look to it. Sanji nodded and too out two cups and poured the soda in both cups, giving one to Zoro.

"Here you go. It's supposed to make anyone feel a bit better. It has some sort of effect." And he drank his own cup. It was made perfectly and tasted tropical.

Zoro tried some after Sanji did. it tasted tropical and actually did make him feel better. "what's in this stuff?"

He smiled at Zoro. "It's only between me and Zeff. Sorry, Zoro. You can enjoy it, though."

"Who's Zeff?" Zoro asked.

"You don't remember???" Sanji asked back. Zoro was there…he should remember SOMETHING.

Zoro thought. "No…not really…the only thing I really remember from where you were was the giant fish boat…and Mihawk."

"ohhh…." Sanji said and then he knew. Zoro must have lost some memory. He eyed the scar that went from Zoro's left shoulder to his right hip.

"Sooooo…" Zoro said. "Who's Zeff?"

"He was my boss…and practically my father…" Sanji replied thinking of the Crap-geezer. "you'd left by the time I was bluting out my past…I wanted to die to repay him…I took away his dream."

'"What….are you talking about?" asked the marimo, who obviously wasn't understanding.

'Well," Sanji began. "when I was about 9 years old, I worked as a busboy of a passenger ship. All of the cheffs in the back would eat after cusomers, which I thought was disgusting. I thought 'Why eat the food? We always have enough, and we'll be in port in two days."

"Woooow…it's like the anti-Sanji." Zoro said.

"Don't interrupt. It was that night when "Red-Shoes" Zeff and his pirates attacked. They took everythuing of value…I believed they were going to take my life…so I fought back. I was saying that I had to find All Blue before I was ever going to THINK about dying. Then a huge storm struck and I was washed over-board. IThought I was gonna die..when Zeff saved me. Everyone thought him as a fool, to save someone like me. We ended up on a a barren rock 200 above the sea. He had two bags and gave me the smaller of the two saying both were filled with food. I complained, but he told me to let it go. The bag had enough food for five days, so I tried to stretch it thinner.

And then he thought aloud "We should give some to Luffy."

"He's kinda pissed….i think it's because of….you know." Zoro said and looked sad for his captain.

"I think it'll cheer him up…" Sanji said smiling.

"But now he's gotton me all depressed too…." Zoro said, still sad. Sanji grabbed Zoro's shirt and brought him in closer.

"Then I'll just have to cheer you up too…" and their lips met. Lighty at first, but then the hunger for lust grew stronger. Tounges clashed, nails scratched all over, hips met. Both began to feel strain in their pants. It was Zoro who stopped. "We can't…not now…not while he's like this."

Sanji sighed. "you care for him…don't you?"

Zoro shifeted his eyes away from Sanji. "Yes…but it's different…it's not like this…he's like my brother. But I'll make it up to you…I promise.

Sanji laughed. "Alright…you go check on him…I gotta…do something" (use your imagination)

**Okay...hoped you liked it...and please review. . -- see kitty**


	15. Chapter 15

Taken by Surprise 

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and technically only half of this story, but I have been given permission be the other author to post on here.**

**((AN: so...it's winter break and i thought to bring this up again. hopefully i'll be working on it more, but no promises. I've been saying this a lot but now it's true...i am officially out of already writted material, and my co-author is at collage, and i never see her. So anyone who has an idea for the story, if you'd message me it's be much appreciated. I am open to ANYTHING!!!! Enjoy the chapter.)**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Luffy continued writing, and changed some minor details, onto his second copy of his letter. _'Now,'_ He thought. _'all I need are some birds….Where to find some birds….CHOPPER'_ and was about to race off to find their doctor. But as he got up…he could here and argument from Nami and Usopp.

"Just shut up, Nami. It'll make us all happy...Even Sanji," Usopp said, being fed up with her always bossing him and Chopper around.

"Or maybe you could try and fight once in a while, be a 'brave warrior' like you claim to be." She said back.

"Fighting has nothing to do with this!!!!!!!" he exclaimed "but you make it seem like I've never fought at all….i've fought LOADS of times"

She laughed, "Well , all i ever see you do is run away and be scared..."

"You don't follow me after I do. Because I do fight, you friggin bitch. Now shut up forever!"

"...How about you make me." Nami just loved taunting him, but was never prepared for the consequences. And this time, Usopp was prepared. He got up and headed to Nami's tangerine trees and kicked it so some of them fell. He caught some of them and sat down, peeling them to eat.

Nami's eyes grew wide. _'Bellemére's tangerines'_ she thought. And Usopp just sat there, enjoying the sweet tang of the tangerines. Chopper was behind the mast trying to stay out of everything.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!" Nami yelled with a pleading look in her eyes.

He smirked and looked to Nami. "How about you make me?" he asked. Nami fell to her knees." just, stop." She pleaded again.

"Only if you leave me the Hell alone about me running away. I do fight." Usopp said in a tone that said 'I'm stilled pissed at you bitch'.

"Fine…." Nami said softly. At that moment, she was willing to do anything to safe her fruit….it was the only good thing from here past. Usopp stopped pestering around with Nami's tangerines and got up, leaving the trees alone. He went off somewhere else on deck.

Luffy heard Usopp's footsteps walk away, so he was about to go up deck. He hoped not to run into Zoro. But he was too late. The sound of Zoro's boots were already coming closer to the men's quarters. He hurried to lock the door…but Zoro was too quick for that. He burst in before Luffy could stop him. "Here this is from Sanji. Drink it it'll make you feel better."

"Look, I thank you for your consideration, but I don't want it. I have to get two birds."

"Luffy, since when don't you want something to eat/drink?…. And why would you need birds?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"...You wouldn't understand." Luffy replied solemnly.

"Then help me understand…" Zoro said hoping it might make him talk. Luffy just stood in the same position as when Zoro came in.

"Let me rephrase then. You CAN'T understand." Luffy said with a tinge of annoyance. Zoro moved towards his captain.

"What is going on with you?" Zoro asked. "We've always been able to talk…and now…I don't even know anything." Zoro then remembered what used to go on.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Zoro!!!!!" Luffy yelled, looking frantically for their swordsman. And there he was, resting by Luffy's "special seat". Zoro opened an eye. "Yes, captain?" Luffy didn't say anything, he just grabbed Zoro's hand and led him downstairs to their room. Zoro sat opposite of Luffy. "What's wrong now?"_

"_I want to see them…" Luffy said plainly. And Zoro sighed._

"_Luffy, you know we can't….they could be anywhere."_

"_I know….but one day…I know we will…..and you'll finally meet him." Luffy said his mind wandering._

"_Yeah….i know. Ever since I've met you, I'm going to meet him." Zoro said and laughed. "Was that all?"_

_Luffy nodded. "Just talking to you…make everything better." Zoro raised an eyebrow at his captain. He didn't think anything of it._

**END FLASHBACK**

'That was then…but this is now' Zoro thought.

* * *

**Please review with ideas!!!!!!!**


	16. Same old Excuses

So…let's get on with my excuses

So…let's get on with my excuses. I was, at first, trying to do a Christmas calendar thing….didn't work out so well. Next, came show choir season. Practice form 6-9 pm every night. Then came my regular school work. And my final excuse is I'VE GOT BARELY ANY PLOT LEFT. I've gotten no ideas from reviewers, I broke my own rules by posting a chapter too soon, only because I had no plot and I wanted readers to keep reading.

Well…this kinda sucks. I'm on Spring Break at the moment, so I'll have the time to work on it. What would you guys think about changing the pairing? (ZoLu). Or what about actually putting in Ace and Shanks? Should I put in Robin or Franky somehow? These are question I thought of just now, if you've got any, ASK THEM! I think I'm done on this rant now…..see ya. (I'll be hoping for something.)


End file.
